acherons baby lullaby
by KassandraKitten
Summary: ash's baby cant sleep and so he sings her a song


Nemesis by Shriekback 

"In a jungle of the senses

Tinkabell and Jack the ripper

Love has no meaning, not where they come from

But we know pleasure is not that simple

Very little fruit is forbidden

Sometimes we wobble, sometimes we're strong

But you know evil is an exact science

Being carefully correctly wrong"

Acheron had no idea what made him start to sing that song. All he knew was that he was trying to get Alexandra off to sleep after giving her, her bottle. Now that he thought about she did seem more settled after he had sung her the first verse. Well now that he had started he might as well finish the song. After all it couldn't hurt to try something new.

"Priests and cannibals, prehistoric animals

Everybody happy as the dead come home

Big black nemesis, parthenogenesis

No one move a muscle as the dead come home"

Ash just wanted to laugh. Who would have thought that the song he dubbed as the darkhunter theme tune could have put his baby girl to sleep. He had never thought about trying to sing her to sleep but it seemed to work really well. But just the fact that she liked one of his all time favourite songs must have been a good sign. He never really thought about the song before but it really does suit the darkhunter job.

"We feel like Greeks, we feel like Romans

Centaurs and monkeys cluster around us

We drink elixirs that we refine

From the juices of the dying

We are no monsters, we're moral people

And yet we have the strength to do this

This is the splendour of our achievement

Call in the airstrike with a poison kiss"

Ash was pacing as he sung the song maybe he would take a closer look at who actually sung this song or who wrote it. This was just too much of a coincidence for his liking. But he did have to admit that the song was calming his baby and she was slowly falling asleep. He wondered if his wife knew about this, he would have to ask her when she got home. It could just be the Alex knew that her mum wasn't here and that's what was upsetting her. Ash had to admit that seemed likely Alex was rather intelligent for a 10 month old baby.

"Priests and cannibals, prehistoric animals

Everybody happy as the dead come home

Big black nemesis, parthenogenesis

No one move a muscle as the dead come home"

Now that Ash thought about it his baby was rather intelligent. She could speak, nearly walk and for some strange reason can change the channel on the TV. But his baby would be nothing but wonderful to him. He knew that lots of people would love to get hold of Alex but he knew better, and how to keep her and his wife safe. He wondered where she had got to she said she would only be two hours and she has already been out for five. He would have to phone her once Alex was off to sleep. So on with the song.

"Priests and cannibals, prehistoric animals

Everybody happy as the dead come home

Big black nemesis, parthenogenesis

No one move a muscle as the dead come home"

Alex was nearly asleep now so Ash sat down the rocking chair by the window and looked out onto the drive way below, where is she? Was the only thought on Ash's mind. She should have been home hours ago what if something had happened? Ash thought of the absurdity of it all even if something had happened he wouldn't be able to do anything because of Alex. He would hate to leave her alone even if she was asleep and he couldn't take her with him not many people know about her. He would just have to wait.

"How bad it gets, you can't imagine

The burning wax, the breath of reptiles

God is not mocked, he owns our business

Karma could take us at any moment

Cover him up, I think we're finished

You know it's never been so exotic

But I don't know, my dreams are visions

We could still end up with the great big fishes"

Alex was snoring slightly but Ash didn't really notice as he was rocking in the chair. He couldn't take him mind off what could have happened to his wife. His bad feelings were made worse by the fact that Alex woke up slightly. He looked down on her and she smiled one of her brilliant smiles. He felt bad by waking her up with all the bad feeling that were going round the room as so finished singing the song.

"Priests and cannibals, prehistoric animals

Everybody happy as the dead come home

Big black nemesis, parthenogenesis

No one move a muscle as the dead come home"

He could feel her relaxing again so he continued. This way his mind was forced to concentrate on the song and not what could have happened to his wife.

"Priests and cannibals, prehistoric animals

Everybody happy as the dead come home

Big black nemesis, parthenogenesis

No one move a muscle as the dead come home"

Ash thought about Alex and the way she smiles in her strange little way. He could almost swear that she knew what was going on in his head about her mum and that she was trying to reassure him. But then again she is the daughter of two 'others'. He didn't expect her to be normal. But it was still strange to think about.

"Priests and cannibals, prehistoric animals

Everybody happy as the dead come home

Big black nemesis, parthenogenesis

No one move a muscle as the dead come home"

Ash smiled in spit of himself and his dark misty thoughts as he thought about the argument he will have about sending Alex to school. She will say send her to a normal school so she can get to know the other children of her age. But he knew that if she was showing signs of her 'gifts' now then there was no way at the age of six was she starting normal school. She would have no control over her abilities and so will most likely get picked on and Ash wasn't having that! He noticed that she was now asleep so he decided to sing the last few lines and then phone his wife.

"Priests and cannibals, prehistoric animals

Everybody happy as the dead come home."

Ash placed his baby girl in her cot and left her room. As soon as he had shut her door he heard the front door shut. He ran down the stairs to hug and kiss his wife then moan at her, but as soon as he got to the bottom he saw a sight that made his heart break.


End file.
